Enchanted
by EverHopeful
Summary: Isadora and Klaus forever, Alternate universe to Lemony Snicket's.Chapter 4 now up. Please R&R. Every little bit helps me get better.
1. Love's Beginning

**Enchanted**

**A/N: Please Review and tell me whether or not you think I should continue.**

In the world there is/was/is not/was not a force called magic. Magic was/is/was not/is not a fickle friend giving good luck to some and gave bad luck to others. That's what the superstitious believe. Magic was/is assumed to come in many different forms. My current research only suggests one kind of magic, the kind that is about to enter the life of the Baudelaire orphans…

"Mr Baudelaire!"

Klaus Baudelaire lifted his head from his hands, and the breeze messed with his already ruffled hair which was rather odd because the classroom was windowless. He got hair in his eyes, odd because his hair was short. Oh. It was one of Mrs. Bass' hairs, fantastic. As if waking up he took a furtive glance around the room someone met his gaze with deep hazel eyes, then an odd sensation took over as if they were lost in each other's gaze, not wishing to be found. They shared a secret smile and turned back to work.

"Miss Quagmire! I swear this class is brain-dead and lost and drifting in space this morning!,"

Mrs Bass really did leave up to her name, she wasn't very intelligent, very boring and when she opened her mouth nothing interesting came out. Isadora Quagmire, her name made Klaus do back flips on the inside. Ever since the Baudelaire orphans had arrived at Prufrock Prep, they had been friends with the quagmires who were in almost the same unfortunate circumstances. Isadora and her triplet brother, Duncan had instantly befriended the Baudelaires, though Klaus, Isadora and Sunny all new Violet, Klaus's elder sister by two years shared something special with Duncan. Isadora Quagmire was the most beautiful person Klaus had ever met, she was pretty to be sure, and graceful and he loved the way her raven black hair swirled in the wind. She was intelligent and poetic with a personality that lit up every corner of Klaus's soul. Officially they were just friends, but Klaus wanted them to be more. Oh so much more.

Meanwhile Isadora Quagmire was thinking incredibly similar thoughts about Klaus Baudelaire. Very similar thoughts. She didn't know how, she just knew she loved him. She loved his brain, his emerald eyes completely stunning underneath his black rimmed glasses. He was serious yet playful and made her feel warm on the inside. She loved everything about him, he was driving her distraction. So much so that if you were to look into her jet black notebook you would not find the metric measurements of a plastic cactus, a dead antelope, and a midget zucchini or even the endless couplets that flowed out of her soul, you would probably find the letters KB and a lot of love hearts. So much for her school work.

They were situated right next to each other desk wise, a mere one metre apart, but dream wise, they were in completely different corners of the Earth, but with one another. So enthralled in their dreams were they that they did not here the exceptionally loud siren, that made all the other children jump ten feet in the air. Children began to leave for lunch and eventually so did Mrs. Bass, until (GASP!) Klaus and Isadora were the only ones left in the room. Klaus was the first to awaken, swearing quietly under his breath knowing that if he was late, he would lose his drinking glasses and so would Isadora, and they were meant to share.

"Isadora? Isadora?" again he called but this time louder and slightly less serious, "Izzie?"

She awakened confused and when she saw Klaus, blushing scarlet because of what she had just been dreaming.

"Yeah Klaus," she whispered once her composure was moderately back in place

"Lunch Time," he called and then added "If we don't hurry we're both going to lose our glasses," she muttered a word I dare not write on the page.

"Yeah, I'm coming." They packed their things and left together each to scared to make some kind of move. But fate decreed something had to happen so somewhere along the way they found themselves holding hands and exceedingly happy. Just before they went into the cafeteria Klaus whispered, "Can I call you Izzie from now on?" she gave his hand an extra hard squeeze "Yes, I would like that very much," and together they ventured into the over-crowded smelly room. And that day the world seemed a brighter place.

No one noticed that Klaus and Isadora were looking at one another more than usual over the following days, Mrs. Bass had the observational powers of a blind-folded hamster, Violet was inventing a way to prevent the teacher's from speaking, Duncan was too busy staring at her to watch anything else, Carmelita was too busy making sure everyone knew she was the best and Sunny was copying out VP Nero's dictated letters while making coffee for him and biting his silver ware. Over the days Klaus and Isadora found more and more excuses to be with one another, if it was a maths project or library research on fungi they would do it together.

Klaus found himself thinking more and more about Isadora, a sort of obsession if you will allow me the word, he knew he was falling for her but he didn't know if she liked him, he found himself losing the plot of books while he thought of her, he couldn't work properly in class and once he actually left his reading glasses behind in the Orphans Shack once because he was in the middle of a particularly pleasant daydream about her.

Similarly Isadora found herself absent minded and full of dreams and hope, she knew she loved Klaus, and found it so annoying that although they spent so much time together and yet she couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him her feelings for fear of rejection. So normally they just sat or worked together enjoying the company and inner warmth that they provided one another with. She found herself

Fate works in mysterious ways, for example fate obviously desired that Klaus eventually get together with Isadora and they didn't have any choice, luckily they both wanted it that way. By now their siblings had noticed all the time they spent together. They noticed the two were partners in almost every project, the secret hand holding under the table at lunch, the way they didn't make a remark whenever Duncan and Violet found a really bad excuse to be together. Violet, Duncan and Sunny thought it was fun watching the awkwardness whenever Isadora and Klaus bumped heads trying to pick up a fork or whenever they were teased about the fact they spent more time together then they did alone. The only defence was that nothing had actually happened yet between them and everyone knew about Violet and Duncan. It's amazing how quickly things can change.

_The world is quiet here_ is what it said on the library door

And it was. Outside birds were singing, bees buzzing, flowers blooming and trees growing. Inside it was quiet, dank, and comfortable. Not a soul save one was in the library when Isadora Quagmire stumbled in to look for her notebook, unluckily for her that soul belonged to Klaus Baudelaire who was sitting at a table, under a big brass fish lamp, reading an odd black book, with a metal binding and a big name on the cover that in read _Isadora Quagmire._ "Oh no," was all she managed to whisper before Klaus looked up and saw her.

Klaus Baudelaire was doing mental aerobatics before Isadora walked in. His only thought was that she liked him back. When he had seen the notebook lying there on the bench, he had thought it would give him some measurements to a pair of anklet toe socks, what he found instead amazed him. "She does like me," he thought again and the notion that they could be together made him very, very happy. Just then she walked in.

"Klaus…I…I…"

"It's ok…"

"So you know …"

"Yes..."

"And…"

At this point they both became tired of half finishing sentences and leaving everyone in…

"Izzie, I love you,"

"I love you too Klaus..."

That last … was different to all the other …s on this page because instead of signalling trailing off it signalled the start of a kiss. A kiss they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

They left the library together, hand in hand, soaking up the warm summer sun as they took a long walk out across the short grounds. The new flower-beds were in bloom the puddles left by the broken sprinkler system were sparkling and somewhere over near the office building some bushes were rustling suspiciously, everything was as it should be in the lives of these two young people.

As they took their journey back to the largely unpleasant, crab infested, fungus ridden, hideously decorated and horribly nicknamed Orphans Shack, they talked, it doesn't matter what they talked about, maybe they talked about books they had read recently, maybe they talked about themselves or each other, maybe what they thought would become of this whole mess…Anyway, it matters not because they knew they were happy. They were happy and in love. (This story is far too upbeat.)

They arrived back at the Orphans Shack and found Sunny there alone. She was sleeping. They jumped to conclusions about Violet and Duncan and settled in for the wait. As they waited they held hands and just sat there contented silence. Thinking about what would happen to them next. They found themselves drawn to speak.

"Izzie,"

"Yeah Klaus,"

"What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah but I don't know what happens next,"

"Me neither,"

Then it happened again. When their older sibling walked in they found the new couple lip locked on a hay bale. Isadora and Klaus quickly jumped apart blushing red.

"You two…" Violet scolded more interested then angry.

"Yeah, get a room," Duncan was quick to hop on the band wagon.

"Well, where have you two been all afternoon?"

This time it was Violet and Duncan's turn scarlet.

"Well…um…"

"Exactly," Isadora had a moment of pride after mounting the successful defence of her new relationship with Klaus.

"Sh, you'll wake Sunny." Violet whispered, desperately trying to change topic.

"Yeah, right," Klaus teased.

The next day Olaf showed up pretending to be coach Genghis and well, you know the story from there.

**A/N: Ok review time, help me out here.**


	2. Shafted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings and the plot is a variation on a Lemony Snicket plot.**

**Shafted**

It was all going as planned. They thought. The Baudelaires were studying and the Quagmires were doing the exercises. Until Coach Genghis (Olaf) found out it was the Quagmires. Then everything went wrong beyond belief. It started after the comprehensive examinations when the Baudelaires saw Coach Genghis (Olaf) approaching.

From there it went steadily downhill and ended in a footrace to a black automobile. Klaus reached the car first. He heard Duncan's shouts of V.F.D. and Isadora's sobs. He didn't think about what would happen when Olaf reached the car behind him. This is what I've figured to be Olaf's thinking on that terrible day.

_What's this? Baudelaire near the car. Hmmm, uses, uses. Baudelaire, large fortune. Quagmires, large fortune. Baudelaire fortune + Quagmire fortune extremely large fortune. Only need 1 of each. Which ones? Strength in numbers. 3 a crowd. 2 manageable. Quagmire boy strong, stubborn reporter interest, trouble. Quagmire girl weak, breakable, poet interest, easily tamed. Baudelaire boy weak, hopeful, researcher, not much trouble without his siblings. 2+2 4. Yay for Oranges. Keep: Quagmire Girl, Baudelaire Boy. Leave: Quagmire Boy._

And so it was that in the space of less then a second Olaf new what to do. The only thought that didn't occur to him was _Boy + Girl…_ He shoved Klaus **_INTO THE CAR._** And while doing so had his two associates push the Quagmire Boy (Duncan) out of the car. Duncan rolled for a bit as he hit the ground and decided never to jump out of a moving car. The long black automobile sped away and was never seen again.

Life really was cruel. All 5 children shed bitter tears. Klaus and Isadora being driven off in the black automobile were weeping because they might never see their siblings again and when they thought of the horrors Olaf might inflict on them they crept their hands together and wept together all the while banging on the back wind shield as if the futile effort might actually do something. Violet and Sunny wept because they might never see their brother again and because the cruel ways of the world had struck again. Duncan wept because he 1 might never see Isadora again and 2 because he just got pushed out of a moving car.

Violet racked in grief suddenly had a thought. Running over to Duncan she whispered, "Quick put these on," pulling out Klaus' spare glasses.

"Why?"

"You'll be able to stay with us if you look like Klaus, Mr. Poe hasn't got very good eyesight and you already look a little bit like Klaus,"

Duncan quickly put the glasses on while violet ruffled his hair. By the time they were finished he looked reasonably like Klaus.

"Great now you'll be able to help us search for Klaus and Isadora,"

"Violet, Klaus, Sunny, there you are, you shouldn't go chasing cars like that it's dangerous. I've rung the proper authorities and they'll have caught Olaf in no time."

Mr. Poe had promptly arrived behind them, with Nero, who was yelling a much embellished version of the sentence,

"You 5 children are expelled."

"What now?" asked Violet as they hopped in for the familiar drive to places previously unknown.

"I've made arrangements with another guardian who lives in the city; she's the city's 6th most important financial advisor."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Duncan whispered to Violet and Sunny as they drove off.

Klaus and Isadora huddled together in the back of the moving truck for warmth. They had changed over to the truck from the car when Olaf ditched it to confuse authorities.

"I hope you aren't afraid of the dark, because where you my pretties are going is very, very dark," Olaf taunted.

"You're not going to get away with this," Klaus told him defiantly

Olaf slapped Klaus hard through the face. Klaus fell to the floor.

"Klaus are you OK?" Isadora whispered while moving to support him. Blood trailed from a corner of Klaus' mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

",You orphan brats have got it lucky, I'm going to keep you alive while I hunt down and kill your siblings,"

"You monster," Isadora screamed

Olaf ended with a laugh, a laugh that haunts my nightmares to this day.

After being forced into hideous puppy costumes to squeeze through customs Isadora and Klaus were dumped in a pseudo elevator shaft where it was really, really dark. This was not surprising because the building was no. 667 Dark Avenue although didn't know this because they had bags over their heads most of the way and were carried like sacks of potatoes. As Olaf and his men with flashlights left them alone in the dark, in a cage with nothing but stale bread and water, they hoped against hope that their siblings would hurry up and find them.

Meanwhile Violet, Sunny and Duncan were just getting acquainted with their new guardians Jerome and Esme Squalor. Living in the penthouse suite at 667 Dark Avenue was no walk in the park. Esme Squalor as it turned out was totally obsessed with fashion. Violet could not find anything to invent because the houses contents changed when things went out or came in. Sunny found it hard because tall things were in and she was so small that she could barely get onto her bed. Duncan found it difficult because in order to look like Klaus he had to wear Klaus' glasses and as we all know when you where someone else's glasses you find it very difficult to see. Over the children's stay the house acquired many Duncan sized dents in the wall. At night they held secret meetings, trying to figure out where Olaf may have hidden their siblings. Jerome was a help, but he was totally spineless and wouldn't do anything to start an argument, he just did whatever Esme told him to. Violet, Sunny and Duncan found themselves lost in the massive penthouse more then once. Duncan could be heard muttering under his breath about wishing Quigley was here to map the place.

Klaus and Isadora hadn't seen the light of day for about a week. Stuck down the shaft life was boring, and cold and windy. Isadora and Klaus were so cold they were huddled shivering at the back if the cage against the cold iron bars. They felt strange warmth sitting at the back of the cage together, Isadora's head on Klaus' shoulder, knees tucked up to their chins for warmth.

"Isadora, why do you keep a notebook?" Klaus broke the seemingly endless but friendly silence.

"I don't know, I guess I've just always kept one, since I've been able to write I just wrote everything that popped into my head down. I think my parents kept one too." The reply came through chattering teeth. Klaus put his arm around Isadora's shoulder for warmth.

"Thanks," Isadora put her arm around him and they squeezed closer together. The air was almost solid it was so cold.

"Klaus, what's going to happen to us?

"Izzie, I honestly don't know."

Then they kissed and all the cold and the room seemed to vanish as they lost themselves in the warmth each other.

Meanwhile Violet, Duncan and Sunny were having trouble understanding their current situation. Esme was wrapped to introduce them to the most "in" auctioneer in the city, Gunther or as the orphans knew him, Olaf. Esme was currently in a meeting with "Gunther" and the doorman had strict orders to not let them upstairs until Gunther left the building. They were watching the doorman put up sea creature decorations. Then Duncan remembered something, something that might just lead them to Isadora and Klaus. When Jerome came back from his errands and found the children in the lobby he took them up to the penthouse. They would explore this secret tomorrow.

"Izzie, what was that VFD thing you and Duncan were yelling about when we were kidnapped?"

"It was a volunteer organization of some kind, the record we read just mentioned Olaf and arson and something about VFD, but someone had placed a coffee stain so we couldn't read the rest of the article,"

"Oh, Ok then," they kissed.

They had been at the bottom of the shaft for several weeks, Olaf's henchmen only dropping off food and water once a day. Huddled in the corner arms wrapped around one another, knees tucked inside jumpers, all they could do was talk. Isadora occasionally wrote poetry, mainly about Klaus, but still poetry. Klaus even tried writing poetry too, with disastrous results. They were just trying to focus their creative energy when there was a clinking just above their heads. Then they heard voices really high above them.

They didn't make much of it. They heard voices from the penthouse often. They just continued sitting and talking in the pitch black and windy room. Suddenly as ghostly as night a checkered tie with pink love hearts and green swirls on it descended from the heavens and just hung there like a beacon of hope.

"What the?" Klaus muttered. He hoped maybe it was a rescue attempt.

"Dunno" Isadora replied. They just hugged each other tighter and waited. Olaf's hook handed henchman came up with their meal of bread and water.

"Don't worry. You aren't going to be here much longer my pretties, your going to be smuggled out of town during the auction," His head narrowly missed the hanging tie and the light disappeared again as he left via the trapdoor. Almost as soon as he was gone they heard grunts and groans from above and then a large clank as someone jumped onto the roof of their cage. Above them they saw shoes, and then the figure belonging to the shoes jumped down. It was Violet.

"Woah, what are you guys doing here?" was all Violet could say. Duncan and Sunny were not far behind Violet. All 5 children embraced as best they could through the cold metal bars. If Klaus and Isadora could have seen themselves they would have been shocked. They were so thin you could see their ribs and their faces looked gaunt and haunted.

"You guys look like you've faired pretty badly, how long have you been down here?"

"5 weeks,"

"5 weeks! I'm going to kill Olaf," Duncan was yelling now.

"Can you help us out of here; Olaf's henchman said that they were going to get us out of here today during the auction,"

"_Today when the sun goes down, _

_Olaf will smuggle us out of town,"_

Isadora recited a poem she made up on the spot.

"We can get you out, but we need some supplies from upstairs," Violet mused.

"What if they get us out of here before you return?" Klaus asked.

"They won't," Violet replied refusing to believe that would happen. Violet, Duncan and Sunny started climbing again. Almost as soon as they were gone, Olaf appeared from the shadows of the trapdoor with a ring of keys, shiny eyes glowing in the darkness. He had the two powder faced ladies with him. They were carrying sacks.

"Oh no," was all Klaus and Isadora had time to think before they were shoved in a sack and dragged backwards through a secret passage.

When they were eventually let out of the sack they were blinded by the light after 5 weeks in the dark. Olaf grabbed them and shoved them in a giant statue of a fish. Ironically it was a red herring. It also had the no. 48 on a piece of paper stapled to its side. There was just enough room for the two of them inside, lying on top of one another before Olaf welded the lid back on and they were surrounded by darkness so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Klaus, I'm scared," Isadora felt like she meant it, she was shivering all over although it wasn't from fear.

"It'll be ok, it'll all be ok." Klaus wished he could actually be that optimistic as he hugged Isadora. Isadora knew he didn't actually believe it, but she wanted the reassurance of his voice. They kissed. Only then did they realize that their entire bodies were only inches apart. This gave them both some rather uncomfortable ideas so Isadora rolled off Klaus and lay beside him. They lay there for a long time, side by side holding hands occasionally whispering reassurances to one another. Then they were both overcome by an overwhelming desire. Maybe it was the small space, maybe it was the fact that it was hot inside the metal fish, or maybe it was just the right moment. They kissed, then again more passionately, Isadora rolled back on top of Klaus but their lips never came apart, they just kept kissing. Lying there they knew they that there was no other person that they would rather be trapped in a giant fish statue with, bizarre huh. When the kiss was over they lay there panting, Klaus broke the silence.

"Izzie I've said it before, but I love you,"

"Klaus, I know," they kissed again and then they just lay there enjoyed each other's company unseen and oblivious to the outside world.

Meanwhile they were being driven in a truck across miles of desert to a certain village…

**OK you've read the story, now hit the button, reviewers get a cookie. Tell me what you think. I know this chapter was bad but I'll make the next one excellent.**


	3. Bird and Worm

**Ok right I am going to have fun writing the rest of this story as it unfolds. I now have a direction. Please read and review. Sorry about the long update, I needed to read more fanfics**

**I am dedicating this story to two people, laughingcity15 you rock so hard it's unbelievable**

**And to Izzyklausfanficwriter who's stories light up my life, I'll never be as good as you, but I can try. I think my next update will be on the 14th of Feb.**

**Bird and Worm**

Crack!

The metal prison that was a giant statue of a red herring split right down the weld line. The prisoners looked up to see the familiar silhouette of Count Olaf. It is not to say that the familiarity these two prisoners have with Count Olaf was a good thing, in fact it was probably one of the worse things that can happen to a person in their lifetime. Olaf is evil, smelly and has bad fashion sense. "End of the line my pretties," Olaf stood gloating over his two prizes. The term prize here refers to the fact that both prisoners had a fairly large inheritance waiting for them when they were older.

"You won't be able to avoid capture for long, Olaf," Olaf kicked the prisoner hard in the ribs. Isadora Quagmire cried out and curled into a ball. Her fellow prisoner Klaus Baudelaire bent over her, face wrinkled in concern body, shaking with fear and rage. "You scum, you'll never have our fortunes, never," Klaus let some of his fear show as Olaf advanced on them.

"Really? We'll have to see about that," He grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and dragged them from the back of the truck across some cobblestones and around a few buildings to a bird shaped fountain in the centre of some kind of town square. It was early morning and there was no-one about. He reached up and touched the eye of the bird. The giant bird fountain suddenly split at an almost invisible seam and opened to reveal a hollow centre. Olaf shoved Klaus and Isadora inside the vile fountain space and then closed it, sealing them inside.

"Izzie, are you OK? Klaus sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hurts a bit, that's all,"

The space inside the fountain was only just big enough to lye down in, that was if you wanted to. The floor was flooded with fountain water. On the floor there were some sodden blankets and a bowl filled with water. There was a small loaf of bread on the blankets. Above them the only light came from a small gap in the fountain. This must have been the beak of the bird.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Klaus was frustrated, annoyed and angry. He was angry at Olaf, discouraged by the hopelessness of the situation and annoyed that they were trapped again with no way of contacting their siblings. Life really was cruel. His only comfort was that he was trapped with Isadora. Isadora, he rolled the name off his tongue again just because he liked the way it sounded. Isadora was lying on the blankets on one side of the small space. It looked as if her ribs were hurting. After strolling round the space again (all of about 3 metres around) Klaus went and lay next to her. Somehow she had found a dry patch. Klaus was grateful for that small mercy. He put his arm around her. She winced when he touched her sore ribs but soon responded in kind and they lay their together for some time enjoying the peace and staring up through the narrow slit at the sky above. Then above the sky turned as black as night and a loud flapping was heard. Then they were disturbed by a scratching sound that would beat a thousand DJs at their own game. Isadora was terrified but Klaus was smiling, he thought he knew where they were.

Meanwhile Duncan, Violet and sunny where having a great time dipped in sarcasm and smothered in irony. They were walking to a village as black as night with the all important three first initials that Duncan had researched, VFD. Duncan was carrying Sunny on his back and Violet carried the three smallish bags that were the three orphans's combined luggage. "Violet is it just me or are the buildings in the village swaying in the wind?" Duncan had posed the question that all three were thinking. The black buildings seemed to sway as if imaginary winds rocked the town to its foundations.

"It's not just you," Violet replied and then there was silence.

It was early morning of their second day in the fountain Isadora had gone to sleep in Klaus' arms for warmth. At night it was unbelievably cold in the fountain. Isadora shivered and woke up. She heard voices outside.

"…So what are we going to do with those new orphans?" a husky voice sounded

"I dunno, the usual," The reply was a disgruntled female

"What, the chores, the incredibly fake rules, the missing friends, the nevermore crows and the murder,"

"Yeah that sounds about right,"

"Where are they staying?"

"With Hector, out near the Nevermore Tree,"

"Of course,"

"Who were they again?"

"The Baudelaires or something similar,"

"Klaus, Klaus wake up," this was coming from inside the fountain and no one but Klaus and Isadora heard it.

"Wha…?" Klaus muttered sleepily

"Ssssh," Isadora put her finger to his lips.

But the voices died away. "Izzie, what is it?"

"They just mentioned Duncan, Violet and Sunny, they're coming here, they're going to live with someone called Hector over near the Nevermore tree," Klaus started smiling like a maniac, he could have kissed Isadora, in fact he did just that.

Klaus watched Isadora attach their first code message to the crow sitting in the fountain's beak. All was going well. Well actually they were being held prisoner in a fountain by an evil villain so actually all wasn't going well. But at this stage it could be considered going well because they found a method of contacting their friends. After she was done they embraced and shared a silent prayer that it would reach the intended targets. Just then Isadora broke down and started crying. Klaus moved to comfort her whispering reassurances. "Klaus what if we never get out of here?" Isadora managed to whisper the message in between sobs.

"We will Izzy, we will," Klaus' half-hearted reply. And they were right.

3 days passed and nothing happened in the fountain except for a few kisses and a lot of poetry writing. On the other hand Violet, Sunny and Duncan were having a whale of a time cleaning other people's houses, fixing other people's fences, doing other people's dishes and finding other people's poetry. Then a strange thing happened. The new village police officer announced that Olaf had been caught. Only the person they caught wasn't Olaf. It was a man Duncan knew from his research with Isadora. The man was Jacques Snicket. He didn't last long though. That night Jacques was murdered and Violet, Sunny and Duncan got the blame. Oh brother.

Escaping from any kind of prison is hard to do. Therefore most people give up hope of doing so. Isadora and Klaus had given up all hope of escape long ago and were pleasantly surprised when their prison opened to reveal them lip locked and left standing in front of their siblings. All of the children were looking thin now. After a long embrace Duncan burst out "You two better bot have…you know…while we weren't watching because otherwise I'll kill you,"

"No, we haven't," then Isadora burst into giggles as she saw the look that Violet was giving Duncan.

**Oooh a cliff hanger now try and figure out why I left it there.** **Alright Izzyklausfanficwriter it's your turn. I held my end of the bargain now pay up. You too Vie Boheme if your reading this. Please read and review. Especially you Izzyklausfanficwriter, I can't seem to contact you by email so you need to review this so I can reply. Hit that button and good things will happen.**


	4. Falling

**Alright guys my normal long update time is back. Sorry about that. I just had 4 tests in one day so I figured I'd write this while my brain was in overdrive. This is incredibly short, more of a fill in between the events of books 7 and 8 than anything else. Enjoy, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Falling…**

Twang!

The harpoon sailed through the air and hit the balloon. Hector swore, Isadora grabbed the nearest object, Klaus. Duncan caught hold of Sunny and Violet grabbed a table cloth. They were going to hit the ground hard. The self-sustaining mobile home paused for a moment and started floating through the air in much the same way as a brick would. So there they were, stranded in free fall, 40 stories above the ground. They all grabbed onto the strangely large and silky table cloth. Violet, Klaus, Hector and Duncan held onto the corners of the make-shift drag-chute, Sunny and Isadora grabbed an edge each and they gently started floating to the ground.

TWANG! TWANG! TWANG! A few metres from the ground Esme Squalor emptied the remaining harpoon at the unfortunate children's drag-chute. The first harpoon missed Isadora by about 2 inches; the second sailed under Sunny by a long way, the third passed strait through the middle of the chute but by then they were about 3 metres from the ground so they all landed safely. Suddenly they found themselves on the ground being chased by an angry mob, an evil cop on a motor cycle and a phoney detective.

"Run!" yelled Hector

"But what will you do?" Klaus asked

"I'll run the other way,"

"Why?"

"There's a semitrailer parked in my barn,"

"Oh, well we'll see you again, won't we?"

"Yeah we'll do lunch sometime," (Zing, the incredible cliché strikes again)

"Bye," Words did not express the gratitude the 5 children felt towards Hector, because as he ran off the angry mob followed him. And in all the confusion the children managed to slip away. Eventually when they got tired they stopped. And so under the shade of a very large Cactus they stopped for the night. Huddled in a group around a small fire they sat. Duncan had his arms around Violet who had sunny on her knee. Klaus was sitting with Isadora, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" Violet asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Idun," Sunny gave the reply which probably meant, I really don't know.

"Well I guess we try and find a civilised place and start running from Olaf again,"

At that everyone laughed, even though it wasn't particularly funny.

They later went back to the wreck of the mobile home. It was a mess, objects were scattered and sand was dispersed in the sea of debris. They started picking through the wreckage, hoping to find something useful or edible. During this time three very interesting things happened. 1. Sunny bit a disk which Violet realised could be very helpful. 2. Duncan got into the emergency supplies basket which was intact and 3. Isadora pulled Klaus behind the nearest object big enough to hide both of them and kissed him. After all that, they found what they were looking for, sleeping bags. Not quite the right number though. There were 2 whole ones and one that had been quite badly ripped. They also took torches, batteries, the disk and some rope. They eventually figured out how they would bunk for the night. Sunny was just big enough to fit in what remained of the torn sleeping bag. Then they were left with the hard decision of who shared a sleeping bag with whom. It took some time because no-one wanted to come out with the idea they all had. So they sat there for a while, arguing over the topic. Then Sunny who had figured out how it was going to end anyway suggested, "Hobouklaisandduncvi," which meant, "Why doesn't Klaus share with Isadora and Violet share with Duncan,"

They all thanked Sunny at some stage after the debate.

Klaus snuggled into the bag beside Isadora. The nights were cold in the desert. They didn't really care; it was warm in the sleeping bag. Klaus slipped his arm around Isadora and then content with life, they went to sleep.

Falling is a most curios sensation because there are many kinds of falling. There's the kind where you accidentally fall out of a plane, the kind where you trip over and then there's falling in love. Isadora and Klaus knew all three kinds so well it was unbelievable. There self sustaining mobile home fell out of the sky, they had been pushed over and shoved round in a dark passageway, and then there was something that had happened to them what seemed an eternity ago, in the library at Prufrock Prep. Then they were really happy, they had all the time in the world together. Now they were back to living life on the edge with barely a moment to themselves to think about where they were going what they were doing. Velocity is the operative word. This story is moving way to fast for me to keep track of. As were the lives of the Baudelaire and Quagmire orphans.

The next day, several kisses were exchanged, waffles were made, they walked all day, eventually they found a strange building that looked like…

"What the?" was all Klaus could say.

**Alright,**

**read and review**

**the next chapter will be called "Imaginary Place"**

**Izzyklausfanficwriter time for you to post ok, not exactly what you were expecting but hey.**


End file.
